


Heavenly Loneliness

by AGJ1990



Series: Evelyn Winchester [72]
Category: Supernatural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:21:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25563511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AGJ1990/pseuds/AGJ1990
Summary: Evelyn Winchester was created for a purpose other than saving the world. And Chuck will never reveal what that is.
Series: Evelyn Winchester [72]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/738081
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	Heavenly Loneliness

**Disclaimer: The characters of Supernatural do not belong to me. The original character of Evelyn Winchester does.**

**A/N: So this came about after a night of rewatching some of my favorite episodes, including Moriah. It is written from Chuck’s point of view, and explains why he decided to create Evy. It’s a bit denser than most of my other Evy stories, but it’s written the way Chuck tended to talk in season 11 (the first full season I watched in order). He talks in terms of the big, grand scheme of things, and talking about Evy is no exception.**

**Remember, though, this story is written from _Chuck’s_ point of view. Not Evy’s, not Sam’s, not John’s or Dean’s or any other character. It’s very much like Chuck’s monologue in Moriah-he comes across as apathetic and disinterested. **

**This story also references quite a few of my early Evy stories. It’s not necessary to read them to understand this one, but I think it enhances this story quite a bit if you have read them first.**

**Finally, and I mean this with all sincerity-any similarity in this story to any current world situations _is completely coincidental._ I first wrote Evy’s story over three years ago, way before COVID was a thing. That note should make sense as you read further along. **

**I hope everyone is staying safe and staying healthy, no matter where you might be.**

No one ever had to know that it had been a last-minute decision.

Of course, last minute decision to Chuck meant that, for the humans below him, more than ten thousand years had passed since Chuck decided to create Evelyn Winchester. The plan for the Winchesters had been set in motion ever since Lucifer had fallen. It had taken the equivalent of one afternoon for Chuck to plan it all out.

He’d create monsters in order to create the need for hunters. There would be generation after generations of hunters. Not all of them would come from the same two families, but the most powerful ones would. One line of hunters would lead to the Winchester family, the other to the Campbell family. The Campbell line would eventually lead to Mary Campbell, and the Winchester line to John Winchester, which would produce the two human beings that Chuck needed the most.

Sam and Dean Winchester.

The plan had been set in…well, not quite stone, since he hadn’t created stone yet, but in Chuck’s mind for quite some time. Then, something took him by surprise. And things did not take Chuck by surprise very often.

Actually, things never took Chuck by surprise. But this did.

He started to miss his sister. Not just think to himself, as he’d done for millennia, that it would be nice to have her around so he could have someone to talk to. But Chuck began to feel a deep, dark ache for his sister. He started withdrawing into himself, snapping at his children and spending more and more time alone. His dark thoughts even went so far as to consider letting his sister go. Eventually, he stopped checking on his children altogether.

But Amara couldn’t be let go. She would destroy not only his creations, but possibly go as far as destroying him. And if she destroyed him, she’d destroy everything.

Chuck got a glimmer of an idea one day. He started pushing it aside, but it kept coming back. He knew the progress of John and Mary Winchester’s life down to the very last detail. The two of them meeting for the first time. Mary making a deal to save John’s life. The two of them getting married and having their first child, Dean, then their second child, Sammy. Mary’s violent death, and John’s path of destruction that would ultimately lead his boys to the end. To the apocalypse.

From Mary’s death forward, there was very little joy in the life of the Winchesters. John would try his best to split his time between his obsession to find his wife’s killer and being a father to his children, but eventually that desire would wane and his top priority would be revenge. As Michael did, Dean would follow his father obediently, and as Lucifer did, Sam wouldn’t.

Being a writer, Chuck would often pat himself on the back for the allegorical brilliance he’d created.

But, Chuck decided, he needed to add another character to the Winchesters’ lives. One that would break the monotony of constant monsters, constant death, constant pain and loss and despair. So, while out one day on what he thought would be a normal hunt, John Winchester met Melissa Collins.

For a few weeks, John was happy. Happier than he’d been in a long time. Chuck didn’t want to make Missy’s entrance into the Winchester family too perfect, so Dean was a little apprehensive about the new woman in their lives, but ultimately accepted her so his dad and little brother would be happy. A few weeks after that, Missy found out she was pregnant, and nine months later, Missy gave birth to a healthy baby girl.

The day of Evelyn Winchester’s birth was one of the highest and lowest points for the family. John lost the only woman he’d ever truly cared about other than his wife, but while it took a little time for the two of them to bond, John regained a bit of his heart that day. Dean resented the idea of having to care for another child that wasn’t his own at only fourteen, but all that resentment and ugliness melted away when he met his baby sister for the first time.

As much as John and Dean loved Evelyn, Chuck had interconnected the souls of Sam and Evelyn. In another twist, one that would surely bring gasps to the faces of readers if he eventually turned the story of the Winchesters into a novel, he created the same connection in them that he’d once shared with his sister.

Chuck had created other Sensitives before Evelyn. The Sensitives were humans, but with a special ability. They didn’t have to die. They could go through anything and survive…if they wanted to. But they weren’t free from the consequences of choosing to stay alive. If they suffered a mortal injury, one that would kill most other humans, they would have to live with that injury until they chose to die. If they contracted a deadly disease and chose to stay alive, they would eventually create a pandemic when the disease would escape from their bodies and start passing person to person. While their heart might continue beating and their lungs be filled with air, their lives would be anything but easy.

But Evelyn was special, even among Sensitives. Chuck couldn’t really explain it, but he felt it keenly inside him every time Evelyn was hurting. Which, being a Winchester, seemed to happen quite a bit. The pain that came from her when her mother died was intense, even though to her father and brothers she was just a newborn who couldn’t possibly understand. The pain was less sharp when she was three and John idiotically decided to tell Evelyn about all the nasty things in the world that he and Sam and Dean hunted. The intensity came back at age four when Evelyn was kidnapped by a demon and tortured by it, led to believe that her father and brothers didn’t care about her anymore and that she was a burden to them. Chuck never interfered in those matters directly, but he was right by Evelyn’s side until Sam showed up.

Even though Chuck had abandoned the rest of his creation, he checked in periodically on Evelyn. It filled the hole, at least temporarily, left by Amara when he wanted to see her and couldn’t. The only time, from the day he formally left heaven to the day he announced himself to the Winchesters again, that he stepped in directly was to put Evelyn back in the care of her brother after Sam left for Stanford.

By the time the Apocalypse had rolled around, Chuck had completely given up on stepping into anything. Of course, when asked by any of his creation, be they human or angel, he’d given up long before that, but occasionally he’d make things better for some people. A dirt poor family would randomly find a winning lottery ticket. A student that worked hard in school but had very little money would win a full scholarship to college. A missing child would be found, someone would make a miraculous recovery from a terminal illness or injury, the list went on and on. But Chuck was done. He let whatever happened with the Apocalypse happen. Though he was a bit surprised when it didn’t actually go down, he continued to stay out of it.

For a few years, the symmetry was perfect. The life Chuck had wanted with Amara was being played down on the Earth beneath him, and he could simply kick back and watch while making a few small tweaks now and then when he got bored of the same old stuff. If life started getting too good for the Winchesters, he’d throw a roadblock. Evy had a new job and potential new boyfriend after Sam jumped in the pit? Oops, looks like her brain is coming undone. Sam was alive? Oops, his soul was missing. Dean went to purgatory after finding and defeating Dick Roman? Oops, Sam didn’t look for him. All the while, Evy was in the background, doing her damnedest to make her brothers stay together.

Then it happened.

Dean Winchester got the Mark of Cain. And the slow, inevitable path began.

Dean began to change and Sam was worried and they spent months trying to figure out how to make it all stop and yada yada yada yada, so on and so forth in the lives of the Winchester brothers. Chuck knew what he had to do, because he knew what was coming and he just didn’t have the energy to deal with Amara being free and the character he’d based on Amara being alive too.

So Chuck spent five minutes creating a monster virus, one that Evelyn would be sure not to want to pass on to the rest of the world, and set his plan in motion. Sam had no idea, but Chuck stood at the foot of Evy’s bed that night as he came in to check on his sister. Chuck had just planted the seed into Evy, and he watched as the wheels began to turn.

“Time to come back, sweetheart.”

A few hours later, on Earth, Evelyn was walking down the hallway of the bunker towards the kitchen, feeling completely miserable and totally unaware that the flu she was certain she had was setting events in motion that would have consequences she couldn’t even hope to begin to imagine. As she’d done so many times before, she laid her head down on her brother’s shoulder.

“Hey. You okay?”

“I don’t feel so good, Sammy.”


End file.
